


Our sweet new toy HatFilmsXReader.

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Gang Rape, Humiliation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HatFilms needs a new toy what will happen to the poor girl after she is caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! this contains rape along with other things if you are sensitive or easily triggered DO NOT READ.

Alex Smith had been out with his mates earlier it was his turn to search for there next toy, Smith knew exactly what he wanted now all he had to do was find her he was in a pub not to far from town when she walked in her hair was a beautiful shade of (H/C) and her eyes connected with his as she walked in. He could feel his pants growing tighter as she went to take a seat at the bar he surveyed her body from where he was at taking in her breast size and body shape, she was perfect now all he had to do was lure her in. He stood up from his place at the bar and strolled over to her she was small and weak compared to him, perfect the word echo through his head as he leaned on the bar and smirked " so iv never seen you here before" it sounded cheesy like something out of a low budget movie but as long as it got her talking it would be fine. She smiled at him " that's because im from out of town" he shivered slightly every thing was lining up " oh really well welcome to Bristol, would you like a drink" she nodded " I don't usually let strange men buy me drinks but I guess ill make an exception for you " Smith chuckled " my names Alex" " well Alex my names (Y/N)." He smiled " its nice to meet you now id like a shot of whisky and my friend here would like?" " ill take a glass of Scotch" the bartender nodded and went to make there drinks " so how long you planning on staying here?" she shrugged " not sure maybe a few weeks maybe longer" the bartender placed the drinks down and turned bar towards the sink, Smith had slipped his hand into his pocket searching for the little packet he slowly pulled it out " so tell me about your self" she put down her glass and shrugged " well im from America and I wanted to see the world so this is my first stop" Smith nodded and looked up at the TV " oh look at that play! I love football or as you Americans call it soccer." After you had turned to look Smith slipped the powder into your drink " this is a good game" you laughed " I was never into soccer but im sure its fascinating."

You took another sip of your Scotch and smiled " this is good ill have to come here more often" Smith nodded " yea, yea you will I love this bar best one I could find" after a few hours the place was dead and you where nearly unaware of what was going on, Smith helped you up " I think you've had to much to drink come on ill get you a cab" Smith walked out with you and headed for the parking lot when Smith made it to his car you where passed out. He placed you in the back seat and drove to his home where his friends where he knew he had a few hours before you woke up so they had plenty of time to work, once you woke up you tired to stretch your arms but found they where tied tightly behind your back you began to kick and scream but the gag muffled your cries for help. It was dark all you could see was a sliver of light from underneath a doorway you tried to recall what had happened the night before but your head was pounding and your muscles hurt all you could remember was Alex and the bar, it seemed like years before the door opened the light stung your eyes as the dark figures of three men stood in the doorway then a familiar voice spoke " it seems like you finally woke up" they turned on the light switch making you flinch softly you could see Alex, a tall dark haired man and a shorter brown haired man Smith made his way over and removed your gag. You took in a deep breath and screamed as loud as you could Smith laughed " aww listen to poor little (Y/N) she thinks someones going to hear her" the others snickered as Smith grabbed you by your face making you look at him " keep screaming bitch we all know no ones going to save you" he stood up motion for the dark haired man to shut the door as he did Smith moved to his friends " let me introduce you this is Ross" he pointed too man who closed the door " and this is Trott, you guys this is our new pet (Y/N)" Trott just stood there looking down at you but Ross was grinning ear to ear " Smith you sure know how to pick them." Smith nodded " she was easy it didn't take to long with her" your mind was going a mile a minute and you didn't notice that Trott was leaning down beside you until you felt the stinging sensation on your cheek from the slap he had given you " when I talk to you, you fucking answer me bitch " your mouth was slightly open you still didn't know what to do or say Trott was getting angrier by the second until Smith put his hand on his shoulder " dont worry mate well make her talk soon enough." with that Ross was holding your shoulders down as Smith untied your legs Ross leaned down to your ear and whispered " you should really listen to what Trott says to you he can get rough but I bet that's what you want" you felt your pants being tugged off and the cold air hit your skin making you try to jump and kick at Smith " l-let me go! this isn't funny."

Ross easily held you down with his weight as Smith finished removing your pants " Ok Ross untie her hands for me" you growled and decided you where not going down without a fight you kicked harder and thrashed your small body " goddammit she wont hold still" Trott made his way over to you and looked you in the eyes as he wrapped his hands around your throat constricting your breathing,your vision became blurry and right before you felt like you where about to pass out he moved away. Ross had gotten your hands untied and held them over your head as you took in shallow raspy breaths Smith quickly removed your shirt you felt a cold steel blade press against your back as Smith cut off your underwear and bra leaving you completely exposed to Ross,Smith and Trott had taken a step back to admire there work you quickly sat up and tried to cover yourself " y-you guys are sick!" Ross laughed " you hear that were sick,sick bastards" they all laughed and Ross pulled a marker out of his pocket " so who want to start first" Trott quickly took the marker from him " hold her still" Ross and Smith grabbed you tightly by the arms holding you down as Trott began to write on your skin. Trott grabbed you by the chin " hold still or ill choke you again and this time I might not let go" you whimpered and stayed still as he started writing on your face " there we go" Trott handed the Marker to Smith and then to Ross after they had finished they pointed you to a mirror Trott smirked " go on look at yourself you know all of those words are true" you looked at your reflection you could make out some words like " whore,slut,bitch,toy,cum dump " and plenty of others. Trott grabbed your hand tightly and pulled you to his chest and kissing your lips roughly Smith and Ross laughed as they watched Trott abuse the new pet he grabbed your breasts harshly and growled deep in his chest bringing you closer to his body, Smith laughed " hey Trott save some room for us" Trott looked up at him for a moment just long enough for you to slip your hand free and step back Trott quickly turned his eyes back to you, you hit him across the face as hard as you could knocking him back Smith and Ross where speechless and Trott was rubbing his soar jaw. You felt a small spark of pride but it quickly faded when Trott glared back up at you if looks could kill you would be dead on the spot he moved forward quickly grabbing you by the hair " you're going to pay for that" he was breathing hard and looked terrifying, he let go of your hair and pushed you into the floor you heard a zipper being pulled down before you could move you felt a hot stream hitting your body,hair,and face you felt sick soon he finished and zipped his pants back up " you belong to us now we will do what we want to you when we want do you understand me?" you could only sob and nod your head slowly.

Trott smiled triumphantly before turning to Ross and Smith " come on guys we can finish this later we'll let he sit there for a few good hours" they turned the light out and locked the door slamming it shut behind them leaving you alone in the dark covered in piss and all the horrible things they wrote on your body, they all headed upstairs to prepare for later once they had everything they waited three hours to come back. They opened the door and turned the light back on you where on the other side of the room sitting on the small mattress with your back against the wall you watched them make there way over to you Trott wrinkled his nose " she needs a bath, smells like piss" Ross smiled " that's your fault Trott" Smith poured a cold bucket of water over your body causing you to protest and shiver " w-why are you doing this t-to me" Smith smiled and knelled beside you " because your the perfect pet small,weak, and easy to break." Smith ran his hands over your body " mm her skins so soft its been a while since iv done this" Ross bit his lip watching the scene Smith was right she was just what they wanted soon he was kissing your neck and softly fondling your breasts Trott grabbed a chair and sat down to watch, you whined and tried to push them away but they over powered you easily they laid you back against the mattress Ross sucked harshly on your nipples as Smith spread your legs apart rubbing his fingers over your slit. You shivered and struggled but Smith started roughly finger fucking you wasting no time getting three fingers inside your tight pussy he leaned down sucking and biting your clit it didnt take long for Smith to have you on the edge of cumming after the pain subsided before you could cum Smith and Ross pulled away leaving you a whining mess Trott smirked from his seat " oh (Y/N) do you want to cum?" you swallowed your pride and nodded, Trott nodded and slowly unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock " then come over here and suck my cock then Smith and Ross will finish what they started" you slowly made your way over to him you stroked his cock at a decent pace before licking the tip. Trott rolled his eyes and forced your head down " I said suck you dumb slut!" he grabbed your hair and stated face fucking you it didnt take long for him to reach his climax he came inside your mouth and smirked " swallow my cum" you gagged but finally managed to get it down Trott ran his fingers through your hair " thats a good pet, good pets get rewarded Ross,Smith go on and finish her" Smith and Ross where quickly back on top you again sucking and biting your soft skin. You grabbed a handful of Smiths hair as you came hard Ross kissed your lips softly as Smith rested his head on your stomach rubbing lazy circles on your thigh " see (Y/N) we can be good to you, you just have to listen to us" Ross pulled away for a moment and nodded " we want to pamper our beautiful (Y/N) but its hard to do when you're being bad" Trott stood up " ok guys lets head upstairs and let our pet rest she's going to need it for tomorrow.

((Holy shit that was alot of writing but I really wanted to make this and making Trott the "bad ass" just kinda happened I like it and wanted to see Trott be mean and terrifying I hope you enjoy and I hope to have Trotts sister part 4 soon!!!!))


	2. Our sweet toy part 2

After Ross,Smith and Trott left you laid down on the mattress what had you just gotten yourself into you hated what you had just been through but your body craved it even after the humiliation they put you threw all you could think about was Ross and Smith leaving you on the edge of cumming and then Trott demanding what he wanted from you. You bit your fist and sighed you laid down on the mattress and closed your eyes hoping to get some sleep. Trott upstairs watching TV and thinking about what tomorrow could bring for them and there new toy she had those beautiful (E/C) eyes that looked up at him as he abused your small body just the thought made his pants tighten he softly rubbed himself through his pants Smith looked over and smiled " excited?" he nodded " yea iv been thinking about (Y/N) we should let you pick them more often" Smith laughed " yeah but you cant be so rough on the new ones im afraid she wont be able to handle it" Trott sighed Smith was right and he wanted to keep this one for as long as possible, he groaned softly and looked at his pants " damn I want to go back down there and fuck her" he unzipped his pants and groaned stroking his hardened cock Smith smiled and kissed his neck softly as Ross leaned over and grabbed his hand " we all want that but we dont want to put to much strain on her." Trott moaned as Ross stroked his cock kissing his lips softly " damn Ross you're good at this" he stroked faster as Smith bit down on his neck leaving little marks all over him , Trott moaned softly " mm im going to cum" Ross chuckled " so soon?" Trott growled " you know how longs its been since iv gotten anything!' Ross just smiled and went back to stroking his cock Trott let his head roll back imagining it was your soft hands on him his mind continued to wonder as his hips jerked and he came hard into Ross's hand he licked it off and kissed his neck " that was a lot Trotty" Smith picked Trott up and smiled " lets head to bed we have a big day tomorrow." You woke up with a start as the door was slammed shut Ross was shaking your arm " come on time for breakfast" you slowly got up and sighed Ross slipped a collar around your neck and fastened the leash on it " there we go lets go upstairs" you looked around the hallways at the photos they had hanging up, it seemed they had been friends for a while once you made it to the kitchen Ross sat down in his chair you looked around for another one. Smith snapped his fingers and pointed downwards " sit down " you slowly lowered yourself to the floor it was cold and uncomfortable they ate there meal and talked like everything was normal, you could hear your stomach growling and Ross looked down at you taking a piece of bacon off his plate and held it at your mouth " here "you softly took it from his hand and quickly ate it Trott rolled his eyes " Ross why are you feeding her from your plate she can eat after we finished" he shrugged " you know what that drug does to them she's probably starving " Smith nodded " he's right maybe we should feed her now " Trott shook his head " you both know the rules she can wait." the rest of the meal was quiet they all stood up and Smith grabbed a silver dog bowl and filled it with the left overs and grabbed a water bottle " here you go (Y/N)" you quickly began to eat yes it was humiliating being treated like a dog but as long as they fed you decent food then it was fine for now you finished and sighed Trott grabbed your leash and tugged on it " come on time for you to learn your duties around the house" he lead you to the living room with Ross and Smith following " ok you will start by making us our meals starting tomorrow then you will wash the dish's and do our laundry, pick up the house and make sure its clean if you decide not to do your chores you will be punished and you will be expected to pleasure us when we ask day or night" you swallowed hard " I-I don't know about this I want to go home" Trott ran his hands through your hair " this is your home now sunshine" you shook your head " no this isn't m-my home! please let me go I wont tell anyone about this" you reached for the clip on the itchy collar trying to take it off. Trott grabbed your hand " no leave your collar on if you take it off ill make sure you spend a night in the basement again alone and cold" you moved your hand away from the collar you didn't want to go back downstairs " that's a good girl just do what we ask and you will be fine now Ross take her to the bathroom she needs a shower" Ross took the leash and walked you to the bathroom " here we are go ahead and get in ill be back in a moment with something for you to wear" you turned on the hot water and stepped under it letting the warm water cascade over your body. You tried to scrub the marker off your skin you heard Ross come back in he opened the shower curtain and smiled as he stepped inside " I thought you might have gotten lonely" you shook your head and looked the other direction " n-no im fine" Ross rubbed your shoulders and kissed your neck " come on don't be like that I can be a nice guy if you'll let me" you growled " I said leave me alone" you jerk your shoulders away from him and turned to push him away. He grabbed your wrists and pushed you against the shower wall " I can be mean to,your lucky Smith has dibs since he did find you because id fuck you right now if he didn't not shut up and let me have my fun" Ross moved your hand to his cock " stroke it now" you shivered and slowly started moving your hand Ross smiled " yea keep going" he threw his head back in bliss you saw your opportunity and quickly shoved him backwards making him smack his head against the floor, he was unconscious you quickly grabbed the cloths he had brought for you and put them on. After slipping out of the bathroom you made a run for the door you grabbed the handle and yanked it open there was nothing around the small cabin but you still ran out into the open hoping to spot someone who could help you you made it half way to the road when you where knocked down you felt a heavy body on top of yours he growled in your ear " why cant you just be good?!" Smith flipped you over and smashed his lips against yours he sat up and smiled " mm look at you that cute little nightgown fits you so well " he slowly lifted it up past your thighs " lets get started " you whimpered and tried to move away what was he doing, he grabbed your thighs and harshly pulled you towards him " n-no Alex get off of me" you tried to push him away as he ripped the nightgown off " no (Y/N) this is your punishment" he unzipped his pants and stroked himself slowly " get ready for the ride of your life." You kicked and screamed trying to get away from him but Smith was much stronger then you he kissed your neck and lined himself up at your entrance " dont forget to scream my name" he quickly thrust in not giving you any time to adjust to his massive size, he continued to roughly pound into you his finger nails digging into your soft skin he threw his head back and moaned " oh god yes (Y/N) you feel so tight around my cock" you sobbed and continued to weakly hit his chest " s-stop it hurts so much" he ignored you and bite down hard on your shoulder leaving a huge mark " you're mine bitch" he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you in for a short kiss " who do you belong to (Y/N)" you clawed at his face and screamed he wrapped his hand around her throat " answer me!" he moved his hand just enough for you to take a deep breath and answer him " I-I belong you" he smiled " come on you can do better whats my name bitch" you whimpered and cried " A-Alex Smith I belong to Alex Smith" he purred in your ear " yea damn right you do" he continued to thrust into you roughly a few more times before cumming inside of you. He smiled and zipped his pants shut " I never knew you where so tight" you sobbed and glared at him " f-fuck off" he picked you up and laughed " Trott I got her how's Ross" Ross was sitting on the floor in front of the couch looking pissed as Trott held an ice-pack to his head " his pride got most of it but he's fine you didn't bruise our pet did you" Smith laughed " just a little I showed her who she belonged to trust me she wont forget" Smith set you down on the floor " damn it Smith she just had a bath and now look her outfit is ruined and she has grass stains and cum down her legs." Smith sighed " sorry I just thought it was time to show her what happens when she miss behaves" Trott stood up " take care of Ross and i'll take care of (Y/N) " Trott picked you up and carried you to the bathroom again he turned on the cold water and pushed you under it " hurry up im not going to wait long" you got about 10 minutes until Trott pulled you out and grabbed a towel and dried you off " go back to the living room" Trott followed you back and sat you down on the floor " you owe Ross an apology." You shook your head " n-no fuck you guys" Trott sighed and grabbed you by the hair roughly yanking you up " listen here slut you dont get a choice the quicker you learn that the better it will be for you now fucking apologize" he thew you back on the floor towards Ross who was grinding his teeth at the moment. You looked up at him " I dont want to l-leave me alone" Ross grabbed her by the hair and growled " whats wrong with you? I tried to be nice to you" he let go and stood up " Smith you've had your turn right" Smith nodded " yea why" Ross grabbed the leash and pulled you forward " because she's staying with me tonight." You whimpered how bad could Ross be he seemed nice expect for now Trott nodded " fine ill get her tomorrow and be careful with her she still has chores to do now get her up and show her where the washer and drier are." Well thats the end of this chapter hope you guys are enjoying the story so if you'd like to see something special in this story just message or comment enjoy!


	3. Our Sweet Pet 3

Ross had taken your leash and lead you around the house, he didn't say much and hardly looked at you after you had been shown the house Trott had you doing the laundry making Smith keep a close eye on you. He would often grab your rear and kissed your neck when he could " oh (Y/N) your skins so soft it's almost a shame to see it tortured " he smacked your rear again causing you to squeak softly " I wish I had you tonight but I guess I'll have to wait my turn" he went back to kissing your neck " oh the things I'm gonna do to you." He finally pulled away so you could work you simply ignored him the best you could and quickly finished the laundry before going to put them in each of the rooms Smith took you back down stairs and sat you in front of the couch as he sat beside Trott who looked at him " hey sunshine are you cooking dinner tonight" Smith shook his head " no its Ross's turn" Ross looked at him " my fucking head hurts" Smith sighed " fine ill make dinner tonight" you had zoned out and stared at the tv. You felt someone running there fingers through your hair softly you turned your head as your eyes met with Trott's he smiled softly " mmm I cant wait for tomorrow night (Y/N) you'll be all mine" Smith snorted " leave her in one piece for gods sake " Trott shrugged " hell I'm not that bad" Ross chuckled before turning back to the tv " im getting hungry can you hurry up and start cooking?" Smith groaned and got up " fine ill go " Ross quickly grabbed your collar and pulled you over to him " hello my sweet (Y/N) are you excited for later, I know I am"

You tried to move away from him but his grip tightened around your waist " if you keep moving I'm going to have to take you upstairs right now" you whimpered and shook your head " n-no ill stay here" Ross chuckled and kissed your neck toying with you as he waited for dinner to be ready. Trott smiled as he watched he had everything planned out for tomorrow Smith interrupted his thoughts as he called them to the kitchen " come on guys foods ready" Ross lead you to the kitchen and had you sit down in the same spot from the morning. You watched them eat and sighed, your entire body ached from earlier could you really handle Ross tonight he seemed nice at the moment but what could he do when your alone with him? you where brought back to reality as Ross poured a cold glass of water over your head " come on get moving" you gave him a confused look he pointed under the table you turned your head to see Smith had his pants unzipped and his dick out " come on baby my dick not gonna stay hard forever " Trott laughed and Ross nudged you forward " go on " you took a deep breath and made your way to him. His hand found your hair as he softly stroked himself under the table you slowly wrapped your lips around his dick and bobbed your head slowly as he pushed you down further " mm this is the best" he pushed your head fully down onto his dick causing you to gag you felt like you were gonna puke until he let go, you took a deep breath and wiped your mouth Smith chuckled " I bet you look so cute right now" he moved your head back to his dick but kept it at a slow pace they talked and laughed like nothing was going, like Smith wasn't violating you right now. He came into your mouth with a groan quickly pulling your hair " if you dont swallow then you wont get dinner tonight" you whimpered and slowly swallowed the huge load in you mouth Smith petted your hair softly " thats a good girl im proud of you" he put his dick away and stood up " ill grab her dinner" Trott nodded as he grabbed the plates to wash them Smith laid the bowl on the floor and filled it with some meatloaf. Ross smiled " eat quickly I dont want to wait forever" you ate slowly until you felt Ross's hands on your ass as he groped you softly and stroked himself " come on lets go" he yanked your collar and forced you up to him. He threw you over his shoulder and walked upstairs to his room he swiftly kicked the door open and slammed it behind him the loud click signified that you were trapped in this room with Ross for the rest of the night.

He sat you on the bed and stroked your hair softly " ah now its just me and you sweetheart" he went over to his dresser and began to pull out somethings he smiled and held up a small see through night gown with lace at the bottom, along with some handcuffs he walked back over to you and grinned " be good for master tonight and ill treat you nice" he walked over and grabbed your wrists quickly yanking you up off the bed " put this on" he handed you the night gown and smiled stepping back to watch you " strip slowly for me " you sniffled and removed the shirt Trott had given you, the collar was extremely visible with your light skin the collar had rubbed a dark red mark. You rubbed the collar and sighed " c-can I take this off" Ross shook his head ' no keep it on" you sniffled and slowly strip your panties off Ross purred as you slipped the gown on and went back over to you grabbing your wrists locking them together on the bed. " Oh my look at my innocent little bunny" he kissed your neck and smiled " you smell nice" he rubbed your thigh softly " Smith must of stretched you a good bit so im going in raw" before you could protest Ross had thrust into you roughly causing you to scream and whine he roughly grabbed your hips and moaned " god your so tight " you hit him in the chest and sobbed " p-please take it out" he shook his head " no your my bitch tonight." He bite your neck leaving a large mark on your he roughly grabbed your boobs and smiled " these are nice" he stopped and grabbed the key off the night stand and unlocked one cuff quickly flipping you over, he re-cuffed your hands and propped your hips in the air, he slapped your ass roughly and pushed himself back in " ah~ your body feels amazing" he leaned over and began to roughly pound into you causing you to cry out he slowed down for a few moments before going back to his rough pace. You whined softly and bit your lip Ross kissed your ear and smiled " are you feeling good now, you tighten up every time I thrusts into you, you must love having my dick inside of you."

You shook your head and sobbed into the pillow letting your tears soak the soft fabric and muffling your cry's Ross grabbed a fist full of your hair and lifted your face up " I wanna hear that sweet voice of yours calling my name" Ross knew just where to angle his thrusts as he brushed against your G-spot causing you to moan out softly, his smirk grew wider as he began to plow into that spot over and over. You felt lightheaded as he continued to fuck you,you had lost all feeling but pleasure as Ross held you by your midsection to keep thrusting by now you were a loud moaning mess gripping the sheets tightly as your orgasm washed over you,Ross let you fall as he continued it didnt take much longer for him to finish inside of you, you could feel his hot cum running down your ass. He smiled and sat back watching your body twitch " your body is so beautiful I could look at you all day" he laid down on top of you and nuzzled into your neck " your amazing." You sniffled and hid your face in the pillow as he rubbed your ass slowly " dont cry if your good ill take care of you and so will Smith and Trott" he gently ran his fingers through your hair " get some sleep you have a long day tomorrow"

 

Chapter Done!! im so glad I finished it dont forget to vote on who gets to the father in Trotts Sister as soon as I have enough votes ill start writing stay awesome guys!!


	4. Our Sweet Pet 4

You woke the next morning to Ross kissing your cheek " come on sweetheart time to get up" you slowly sat up and whimpered your body ached Ross helped you up and smiled, " your so cute when you're sleepy now lets hurry before Trott gets up and doesn't have breakfast." he walked you back to the kitchen and sat down at the table as you began to cook scrambled eggs and sausage for the trio. Trott and Smith had come downstairs as the smell filled the house you could hear them talking behind you sighed as Smith wrapped his arms around your waist " good morning beautiful how about after your chores are done ill run you a nice hot bubble bath so you can relax" you looked back at him " s-sure Smith that sounds nice" you laid the food out for them and took your seat beside Ross as they ate. Trott smiled " mmm this is good" Trott patted his lap " come here (Y/N)" you slowly went over to him and sat on his lap Trott fed you small fork fulls of eggs " tonight we will have our own fun" he kissed your neck and played softly with your breasts " these are so nice " you blushed and crossed your legs earning a smirk from Trott " someone's getting excited" he forced his hand between your legs roughly rubbing your clit. You let out a loud moan and moved your legs apart slowly giving Ross and Smith a good view,Trott's hand found its way into your panties,you wanted him to just bend you over the table and fuck like there was no tomorrow but you would never admit to it you quickly got off Trott's lap and moved away he stood up and growled " what did we talk about (Y/N) if you are good we'll treat you like a princess but if you misbehave we'll punish you severely." You stared at the floor refusing to look up at him it didn't take long for his rage to boil over, he grabbed you by the back of your neck and threw you onto the table face down " Smith go get the belt and some restraints " you swallowed hard as you heard Smith leave and come back Trott held you down as Ross and Smith tied you down, it hurt Trott had you long ways stretched across the table you felt a warm hand ghost over your soft bottom before the stinging pain of the leather belt came down on your ass. Trott continued to whip you as your cheeks became red and a slight purple in some places, the pain turned to pleasure as a stinging feeling was left for a few moments until the belt came back down on you once he had stopped you thought his rage and anger had blown over. Trott wrapped the belt around your throat and stepped between your open legs " you like it when I choke you I can tell by the way you try my patience until I give you what you want" Trott slipped a finger inside your pussy " someone's wet I knew you were a slut" Trott pulled his pants off and rubbed the head of his cock against your pussy " oh you feel so nice tell me you want it" you bit your lip and whimpered moving your hips he smiled and pulled the belt back. Your eyes watered as you gasped for air he slowly let you breath " come on (Y/N) tell me you want my dick" you finally gave in " p-please fuck me Trott I want your cock so badly " he grabbed your waist and thrust into you roughly causing you to moan Smith palmed himself through his pants and groaned before rubbing his cock against your cheek " open up sweetheart" you gladly sucked Smiths cock as Trott continued to roughly pound into your pussy,Ross felt left out and went to join Smith " lets see how far we can stretch her mouth" Ross forced his dick into your mouth beside Smiths. Trott would pull back on the belt every once in a while causing you to go into orgasmic bliss as you were fucked at both ends Trott gasped and pulled the belt as tight as it would go he pounded into you roughly while moaning in your ear " you little slut I'm going to cum inside you now moan for your daddy" you tried to pull away and get a gasp of air but the trio seemed to caught up in their lust to notice the last thing you remembered as you blacked out was the three of them cumming inside of you. You woke up with a head ache your throat was soar and you didn't know where you were the bed was soft whoever put you up here was worried she stayed there until Ross came in to check on her (Y/N) you're awake" he held your face in his hands and smiled " we were so worried about you Trott didn't know what to do" he kissed your forehead and went to get Trott and Smith after a few minutes they all came back and sat beside you Smith lovingly ran his fingers through your hair as Trott sat back and watched his friends sooth you,you slowly sat up and took the glass of water Ross had brought for you. You looked between the three you knew how dangerous these men could be Trott stood up up " well let you rest for today but tomorrow i expect you to be doing your chores" you simply nodded and watched Trott leave the room Smith kissed your forehead " let me know if you need anything darling" Ross stayed with you a bit longer " you can go downstairs if you want whatever you need" Ross left you alone after that you went to the window and looked outside it was snowing and cold you could feel the wind coming in from the small crack. You walked out of the room and made your way down the stairs the trio was watching tv and drinking together you softly sat down in front of them on the floor in front of the couch, Smith picked you up and sat you in his lap " would you like a nice warm bath princess?" You softly nuzzled his shoulder and nodded " y-yes " he sat you down on the couch and went to run you a bath Trott put his head on your shoulder " im glad your ok (Y/N)" He ran his hand over your thigh and smiled " your going to like it here we just have to get you out of that rebellious stage" Trott kissed your cheek and turned back to the TV Smith picked you up again " baths ready" he took you into the bathroom and put you back on your feet. You stripped and got into the warm bath Smith sat on the ledge of the bath and rubbed your shoulders " if you start behaving we can take you out sometime go shopping or something" you melted under Smiths hands and deep voice " but (Y/N) you have to promise me you will do what you are told or you wont ever be allowed out of the house." You nodded " o-ok ill try I promise" he kissed your cheek and smiled " thats a good girl now im going to let you have some personal time ill bring you some cloths" you sank deeper into the bath and watched him leave you tugged at the collar and sighed you could play along until they trusted you enough Smith came back and laid your outfi-t on the back of the toilet. He gave you a kiss and headed back to the living room you relaxed and let your sore body have a rest you stayed in the bath until the water got cold you put on the shirt Smith gave you he had only given you the shirt it was his it past your knees you walked bath into the living room and sat between Ross and Smith as Trott made dinner for the night. Trott called everyone to the kitchen you sat down in your spot and waited you placed your head on Ross's leg he smiled and gave you a piece of chicken you gladly took it and waited for them to finish Trott gave you your dinner for the night they let you finish before Trott placed his arm around your waist " come on lets get some rest" Trott took you to his room it was very clean he moved the blanket and laid down he patted the spot beside him and smiled you laid down and curled into his chest " get some rest we can have our fun later once your feeling better" Trott set an alarm for you so you could get up to cook the next morning he sweetly kissed your temple " goodnight sunshine" " good night Trott."


End file.
